


the end of this loneliness

by mysoulrunswithwolves



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Soft boys being soft, Thunder and Lightning, i don't know what came over me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysoulrunswithwolves/pseuds/mysoulrunswithwolves
Summary: But it was Junmyeon asking, and deep down Sehun knew he'd never really been able to say no to Junmyeon, even when it was in his best interest to do so.





	the end of this loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> It was raining really hard tonight and this just,,,came to me so. enjoy. it's likely full of mistakes that I will fix later when my brain is actually working.

**Junmyeon >>**

_hey, are you awake?_

 

Sehun stared at his phone, stirring slightly under his blankets. He had been asleep, until the loud clap of thunder had woken him. Junmyeon's text had come through a few minutes later, and Sehun bit his lip as he debated answering.

 

**< <Sehun**

_yeah, hyung._

_why?_

 

**Junmyeon >>**

_come over_

 

Sehun sat up, thinking. It was late, and they should both just go back to sleep. Rain was pounding against his window, coming down in thick sheets. It was miserable out there, and the last thing Sehun wanted to do was leave his warm nest of blankets and venture out into the cold. But it was Junmyeon asking, and deep down Sehun knew he'd never really been able to say no to Junmyeon, even when it was in his best interest to do so.

His resistance was token at best.

 

**< <Sehun**

_it's pouring rain D:_

_I'll get soaked_

 

**Junmyeon >>**

_please_

 

**< <Sehun**

_okay_

 

Sehun tossed his blankets aside and scrounged in the dark for his shoes and raincoat. He didn't bother changing out of his long-sleeved shirt and sweats, knowing Junmyeon didn't care. They'd been friends for far too long, and it was nearly two in the morning. He grabbed an umbrella on his way out the door.

Junmyeon didn't live far; a few blocks away at most. And Sehun had made the walk countless times in the course of their friendship. But very seldom had it been raining like it was currently when he'd made the walk in the past. Between the umbrella and the raincoat, he stayed fairly dry, but the _chill._

In short, but the time he was letting himself into Junmyeon's apartment he couldn't feel his fingers or toes and he was shivering. He rid himself of his coat, shoes and umbrella, leaving them in the entry to deal with in the morning, and made his way down the hall to Junmyeon's room.

A flash of lighting illuminated the curled up form of Junmyeon on his bed, hidden beneath at least three blankets and surrounded by several pillows. Thunder boomed, and Sehun was close enough to hear the faint whimper that came from the blankets.

"Junmyeon?" Sehun asked hesitantly, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm here."

Junmyeon's wide eyes peeked over the edge of his blankets, his eyes dark and arresting in the softly illuminated room. Orange light from a nearby streetlight spilled across the floor, a sharp contrast to the dull blues and greys of late night.

Junmyeon didn't say anything, just lifted a corner of the blankets and looked at Sehun with pleading eyes. The echoes of a smile tugged at Sehun's mouth as he shifted and wrapped himself around Junmyeon's curled form.

It was a familiar dance, what they were doing now.

Junmyeon was warm, radiating heat, and Sehun shivered as he held Junmyeon close, warming back up from the cold walk over. It was quiet for a long time, Sehun taking time to listen to the steady rise and fall of Junmyeon's breathing, squeezing him gently each time he flinched at a loud clap of thunder.

Eventually, he asked, "Since when have you been afraid of thunder?"

Junmyeon didn't answer right away, although his next inhale sounded shaky. "Baekhyun used to sing to me, you know." Junmyeon's reply wasn't what he'd been expecting.

"I didn't know." There were a lot of things Sehun didn't know about Junmyeon's last relationship. He'd intentionally let himself drift to the periphery of Junmyeon's life when he'd started dating Baekhyun. Junmyeon had been so busy, so happy as Baekhyun had swept him off his feet like a runaway tornado. As far as Sehun had known, Junmyeon had loved every second of his whirlwind romance with Baekhyun, until they'd gone falling apart.

"Whenever it would storm, Baekhyun sang to me, giving me something else to listen to instead of waiting for the next thunderclap."

Sehun's hand fisted against Junmyeon's stomach. "I'm shit at singing, hyung."

Junmyeon huffed. "I know. That's not why I asked you to come over."

 _Then why did you?_ The question was on the tip of his tongue, begging him to open his mouth and let it fall into existence, but he kept his lips firmly shut.

After a while, Junmyeon spoke again. "Do you remember, back in college, when you were dating the foreign exchange student?"

"Luhan?" Sehun hadn't thought about him in a while. "Yeah, why?"

"I think that was the first time I realized you had a type."

Sehun blinked in the darkness, but the only thing to see was the back of Junmyeon's head, the dark strands of his hair spilling over the white of his pillow. "I—what?"

"You always went for the pretty ones. Luhan, Minseok, Chanyeol."

"I could say the same for you, hyung," Sehun mumbled, confused as to why Junmyeon was naming all his exes.

"I remember when you started dating Minseok hyung," Junmyeon continued. "I'd just broken up with Yixing, and when I reached out to you I found out that you'd started dating Minseok hyung without me knowing."

Sehun smiled. He'd really loved Minseok. They'd dated for a while, but after six months it became apparent that they weren't meant to stay together in the long run. They weren't quite right. But they'd parted on good terms, and Sehun treasured the memories of their relationship.

He still got coffee with Minseok once a month. Minseok kept him updated on his life with his husband Changmin, and Sehun told him about all the things that were still the same in his own life. Minseok had asked him, once, if the reason they hadn't worked was because of Sehun's persistent, lingering feelings for someone else.

Sehun had never been a good liar.

"That's right." Sehun didn't bother to mention that the reason he'd said yes to Minseok asking him out was to get over someone else. It hadn't worked, not really.

"How is he, these days?"

"He and Changmin got a cat."

"I'm glad he's well." Junmyeon shifted against him, and for the first time Sehun wished he could see more of Junmyeon's face. He felt like he was missing half the conversation.

"Have you spoken to Baekhyun at all?" Sehun let his hand rub gently over Junmyeon's stomach, a silent apology for the potentially painful question.

Junmyeon's fingers ghosted over the back of his hand. "Here and there. He's dating someone else now. Jongdae, I think was his name. They met doing a musical."

"Are you okay?" Baekhyun and Junmyeon hadn't been together long—four months at most—but he'd seen how heartbroken Junmyeon was after they'd called it quits.

"Yeah, I'm happy for him." Junmyeon's feet brushed against his own. "I'm over our relationship. It was fun while it lasted, but I was never really able to keep up with him. Not in the long run."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Sehun pressed a little closer, the strands of Junmyeon's hair tickling the tip of his nose. His hand was still moving in gentle circles over Junmyeon's stomach. He'd missed it, holding Junmyeon. In college they'd often shared a bed, and it was easy to take the effortless intimacy they'd always had for granted.

Sehun hadn't realized how much he'd wasted until Junmyeon started sleeping in the beds of his boyfriends instead of with Sehun. But he'd always found it difficult to say what he was feeling at the right time.

"Do you realize we've never been single at the same time before?" Junmyeon placed his hand over Sehun's. "Not since college, anyway."

Sehun did realize. Many nights he stayed up thinking about how tricky timing could be, and how he'd never really seemed to have the right timing. "Yeah, I've noticed."

Junmyeon's fingers rested lightly in the spaces between his own, millimeters from fully linked. "Seems like a bit of a shame, don't you think?"

Sehun had never had the right timing, but maybe that was about to change. "What do you mean?"

Junmyeon rolled over suddenly, and Sehun wasn't prepared for how close their faces were on the pillow, or the way Junmyeon's legs tangled with his own so they could stay as close as possible.

He hadn't held Junmyeon like that since college.

"Hyung?"

Junmyeon's face was so close, his eyes bottomless pools of black in the dark of the room. Rain pattered against the window, the worst of the storm passing and leaving nothing but a persistent rain behind. "I've thought about it a lot, you see."

Sehun gulped. "Thought about what?"

"How unfortunate it was that every time I wanted to kiss you, somebody else had already claimed your affection."

For a moment, all Sehun could hear was the sound of blood rushing in his ears. His mouth went dry. "H-hyung?"

Junmyeon's hands fisted into the material against Sehun's chest. "Tell me you feel it too. That you've felt it building like I have. Because I feel like I've been waiting _years_ for the chance to know what you taste like. For what it would feel like to belong to you." He sighed, a shaky, nervous sound. "Tell me I"m not alone in feeling this way."

For a moment, Sehun had the horrible thought that he was dreaming. That it wasn't happening, or that Junmyeon was playing some sort of cruel trick on him. But then his rational thought kicked in, the part of him that _knew_ Junmyeon almost better than he knew himself. Junmyeon was kind, sweet, and _always_ mindful of the feelings of others.

Junmyeon was everything he'd ever wanted, and there was only really one answer Sehun could give.

"Hyung, I've loved you since my junior year of college." He'd never had good timing, but all he'd needed was _one_ chance. He'd waited too long for that chance to let it slip by now.

Junmyeon gasped, the sound nearly lost under the hush of falling rain. One of his hands came up to cup Sehun's cheek gently, the other smoothing over his chest, resting over his heart. "All this time?"

Sehun let his hand slide so, so slowly up the back of Junmyeon's shirt, fingers teasing lightly over soft skin. "Always, Junmyeon. It's always been you." Junmyeon arched under his touch, letting Sehun press their bodies flush.

Junmyeon brought their foreheads together, both of them basking in the moment, letting it sink in. "Me too, Sehun," Junmyeon said after a moment, their noses brushing. "Me too."

Sehun tipped the last few centimeters closer, sealing their lips together. And it wasn't earth shattering. Fireworks didn't got off, there was no explosion of feeling. Instead it was a quiet sense of _right_ , of pieces falling into place, right where they belonged.

It was Junmyeon whimpering softly against his lips, and Sehun's hand pressing into heated skin, trying to get Junmyeon as close as possible. After so long of wanting, waiting, hoping, he had Junmyeon in his arms. _His._

He sighed and deepened the kiss, groaning as Junmyeon's hand slid into his hair and tugged lightly at the strands. Sehun held him close, sucking gently on his lips and drawing out their kisses until they were dripping with honey, sticky and sweet and so, so addicting.

Sehun could spend the rest of his life kissing Junmyeon. He planned on it, if Junmyeon would let him.

Sehun left a trail of playful pecks down the line of Junmyeon's jaw. "I can't believe you called me over in the middle of a thunderstorm just to confess to me."

Junmyeon hummed and pulled him back to his lips. "I've been thinking about missed connections and how sick I was of the timing never working out." He nipped lightly at Sehun's bottom lip, and butterflies kicked up a flurry in his stomach. "And I knew I needed to say something before my chance passed."

"I'm glad you did."

Junmyeon stroked his jaw tenderly. "Worth going out into the rain for?"

Sehun kissed him again, lingering and soft. "You're worth everything."

They got lost together again, learning the shape of each other's mouths, the way it felt to kiss, what made each other gasp and shiver. They remained suspended in time, nothing else existing outside of their little cocoon of warmth.

Sehun drifted to sleep somewhere in the earliest hours of the morning, Junmyeon in his arms and the taste of him on his lips. There would be more to discuss in the morning, but for now, Sehun slipped into sleep with the sound of the rain falling lightly and Junmyeon's gentle breaths against his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated pls feed me 
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_xKikix)


End file.
